


That Sweet City Woman, now available on Spotify

by ViimaTheFailcat



Category: Cyberpunk ASMR
Genre: Band Fic, Gen, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViimaTheFailcat/pseuds/ViimaTheFailcat
Summary: Cyberpunk ASMR, but it's on twitter and the characters are in a band.





	That Sweet City Woman, now available on Spotify

**Author's Note:**

> I linked some songs along the fic to give you a vague idea of what kind of music they play.
> 
> It seems that AO3 killed the formatting and I have no idea how to fix it... I hope it's readable anyway.
> 
> EDIT: Not only AO3 destroyed my formatting, it also can't support emojis, apparently. So for the first 10-ish hours when this fic was live, it cut off after the first five "tweets". Fixing that was annoying, but also that was... a thing learned. I guess.

#1 Night Fever News (@iloveNightFever) 4:01 PM, May 14th

Night Fever’s new song,  [ That Sweet City Woman ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zN5wbuFF1vs) just dropped!

[Links to the new song on Youtube, Spotify and iTunes.]

 

Omar abd Jabbar (@omarjabbar) 4:02 PM, May 14th

Our new song “That Sweet City Woman” is out on iTunes and Spotify. Enjoy.

 

Omar’s manbun ™ (@winkerwonker) 4:05 PM, May 14th

@omarjabbar  AAAAAA I’ve never opened Spotify this fast!!!!

 

John Tracer (@legendaryj) 4:03 PM, May 14th

New song THAT SWEET CITY WOMAN from WWTTDT is out now!

 

(o)__(o) (@razzzygirll) 4:10 PM, May 14th

@legendaryj Ohhhhhh yessssss!!!!

 

Christopher Singh (@birdmantweet) 4:05 PM, May 14th

Check this out, babes. <3 Our new song is out. ♪

[Link to the song on Youtube.]

 

Local Coin Hoarder (@toastandtea) 4:05 PM, May 14th

@birdmantweet YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS

 

Jim (@SUMMONBELIAL) 4:09 PM, May 14th

FINALLY IT’S OUT!!! OUR NEW SONG!! GO LISTEN! RUN, DON’T WALK!!!!

Itsybitsy (@spidersinyoureyes) 4:10 PM, May 14th

@SUMMONBELIAL Marry me!!! <3<3<3<3

 

Jacob Propriev (@therealjacobpropriev) 4:50 PM, May 14th

@omarjabbar @SUMMONBELIAL @legendaryj @birdmantweet @dazzlinglights @cain_strauss1 Amazing work as always. Well done, everyone.

 

Valo ✧⋆☆ (@dazzlinglights) 4:51 PM, May 14th

@therealjacobpropriev b^.^d

 

Christopher Singh (@birdmantweet) 4:51 PM, May 14th

@therealjacobpropriev Thank you, darling. <3

 

Jim (@SUMMONBELIAL) 4:54 PM, May 14th

@therealjacobpropriev Naturally.

 

John Tracer (@legendaryj) 4:55 PM, May 14th

@therealjacobpropriev All in a day’s work.

 

Omar abd Jabbar (@omarjabbar) 4:56 PM, May 14th

@therealjacobpropriev Thank you, boss. Couldn’t have done it without you.

 

Jim (@SUMMONBELIAL) 4:59 PM, May 14th

@omarjabbar And my AWESOME guitar skills, right?

 

Omar abd Jabbar (@omarjabbar) 5:01 PM, May 14th

@SUMMONBELIAL Sure.

 

John Tracer (@legendaryj) 3:26 PM, May 15th

Not even 24 hours has passed and THAT SWEET CITY WOMAN has already been listened over a million times!

 

Omar abd Jabbar (@omarjabbar) 3:30 PM, May 15th

@legendaryj It’s very humbling.

 

Valo ✧⋆☆ (@dazzlinglights) 3:30 PM, May 15th

@legendaryj Pretty sure some people just kept it on loop while sleeping.

Christopher Singh (@birdmantweet) 3:31 PM, May 15th

@dazzlinglights “Sleeping”  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

John Tracer (@legendaryj) 3:34 PM, May 15th

@birdmantweet Lose my number.

 

Christopher Singh (@birdmantweet) 3:35 PM, May 15th

@legendaryj :(

 

a-roomba! (@roombarider) 3:40 PM, May 15th

@legendaryj It’s a good song, John.

 

Jim (@SUMMONBELIAL) 6:01 PM, May 25th

Here’s some Night Fever trivia for you: @cain_strauss1 is actually a licensed mechanic and built his own arm. Here’s him showing off some new adjustments he made.

[Video: Cain standing in a living room with his mechanical arm posed, fingers flexing.]

Cain: I modified it so I can play notes faster. I’m working on a plug-

Christopher [overlapping, offscreen]: Did you modify it so you play the RIGHT notes for once?

[Jim chuckles offscreen and the camera turns and zooms in on Chris, who’s sprawled on a sofa, looking at his phone.]

Cain [offscreen]: What?

Christopher: [not looking up from his phone] Did you modify it so you play the right notes?

[Beat. Camera turns back to Cain and zooms out.]

Cain: I modified it so I can strangle you.

Christopher [offscreen]: I’ll take that as a no, then.

[Jim snickers offscreen, camera zooms in on Cain’s unamused face. Video ends.]

 

Omar abd Jabbar (@omarjabbar) 7:24 AM, May 30th

Breakfast.

[Image: a cup of coffee next to a plate with a two pieces of toast, topped with banana slices and honey and a pancake topped with more honey and nuts on the side. A protein smoothie can be seen in the corner.]

 

Minty Mint (@MintyMintt) 8:43 AM, May 30th

@omarjabbar How are you up so early? @_@

 

Valo ✧⋆☆ (@dazzlinglights) 8:50 AM, May 30th

@omarjabbar How are you up so late?

 

Valo ✧⋆☆ (@dazzlinglights) 8:50 AM, May 30th

@omarjabbar Wait, breakfast?! What time is it??

 

Omar abd Jabbar (@omarjabbar) 8:54 AM, May 30th

@dazzlinglights It’s nine in the morning, Valo…

 

Omar abd Jabbar (@omarjabbar) 8:54 AM, May 30th

@dazzlinglights Did you stay up all night again?!

 

Valo ✧⋆☆ (@dazzlinglights) 8:57 AM, May 30th

@omarjabbar …  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

Omar abd Jabbar (@omarjabbar) 8:58 AM, May 30th

@dazzlinglights GO TO BED, VALO!!!

 

Valo ✧⋆☆ (@dazzlinglights) 8:57 AM, May 30th

@omarjabbar (-3-) zZZ

 

Omar’s manbun ™ (@winkerwonker) 10:45 AM, May 30th

@omarjabbar Mama Omar strikes again hahaha!

 

(o)__(o) (@razzzygirll) 11:03 AM, May 31st

So… whose scarf is it? Cain or Jim’s???

[Image: A candid photo of WWTTDT before a concert. Cain is wearing a black-and-white scarf.]

[Image: A photo from Christopher’s Instagram. Cain and Jim are sitting in a tour bus, fast asleep. Jim is draped over Cain, wearing the same scarf Cain was wearing in the last photo.]

[Image: A selfie from Jim’s Instagram. It’s winter and Jim has wrapped his whole head in the scarf. Only his eyes and frowning eyebrows are visible.]

[Image: A candid photo of Cain from behind. The scarf is hanging from his back pocket.]

 

Itsybitsy (@spidersinyoureyes) 11:05 AM, May 31st

@razzzygirll If they share clothes… who knows what else they share…

 

(o)__(o) (@razzzygirll) 11:06 AM, May 31st

@spidersinyoureyes !!

 

Minty Mint (@MintyMintt) 11:10 AM, May 31st

@spidersinyoureyes Can we not speculate about their personal lives?

 

#1 Night Fever News (@iloveNightFever) 21:01, June 1st

Omar gave an interview for @VeganLife about his vegetarian lifestyle.

[Link to an interview where Omar details how he got tired of having to avoid non-halal meat how he decided to start just stop eating meat altogether and how he balances getting enough protein after workouts.]

 

Jim (@SUMMONBELIAL) 7:43 PM, June 2nd

Let’s write some SONGS.

[Video: A tablet computer on a table. Jim’s hand appears and starts scrolling through it, stopping at a random point.]

Jim: Let’s see here…

[The camera unfocuses and refocuses. The text is still barely legible, but it seems to be lyrics for a song.]

Jim: Hmm. Hmm… What is this? Is this a love song? Who wrote this? John?

John [offscreen]: What?

[Footsteps can be heard.]

Jim: Naah, this is actually good, this has to be Omar’s.

John [offscreen, but closer]: Hey. Fuck you.

[Jim snickers and video ends.]

 

Valo ✧⋆☆ (@dazzlinglights) 9:14 PM, June 2nd

Look at these snacks @omarjabbar brought to our practise!!! He’s the best!!

[Image: a table filled with various donut boxes, pretzels, bottles and tupperware containers. Omar is standing beside the table with a humble smile. John is in the process of taking a huge bite out of a donut, with his mouth wide open.]

a-roomba! (@roombarider) 9:19 PM, June 2nd

@dazzlinglights He’s so dreamy. <3<3

[Zoom in on John’s face. Upon the zoom in, it turns out that the photo was taken at a very unflattering moment.]

 

Jim (@SUMMONBELIAL) 9:30 PM, June 2nd

@roombarider HAHAHAHAHAHA @legendaryj YOU GOTTA SEE THIS

 

John Tracer (@legendaryj) 9:35 PM, June 2nd

@SUMMONBELIAL Jim I swear to god, I’m sitting right next to you.

 

John Tracer (@legendaryj) 11:54 PM, June 2nd

Ending today’s band practise with a casual jam sesh. ♫♪

[Video: The members of Night Fever are lounged on various chairs with their instruments. They play a  [ slow, calm and melancholic tune with Valo vocalising long notes without lyrics. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjbqPpKft4o) ]

Local Coin Hoarder (@toastandtea) 00:12 AM, June 3rd

@legendaryj That sounds so good! :O Please tell me it’s going to be on the new album.

 

Valo ✧⋆☆ (@dazzlinglights) 00:15 AM, June 3rd

@toastandtea I like how it sounds also. @omarjabbar can we polish that? Please?

 

Omar abd Jabbar (@omarjabbar) 6:20 AM, June 3rd

@dazzlinglights I’ll text Birdman about it later and we’ll look what we can do about it.

 

Omar abd Jabbar (@omarjabbar) 6:20 AM, June 3rd

@dazzlinglights Also I hope that you’re asleep.

 

Christopher Singh (@birdmantweet) 7:49 AM, June 8th

Coffee for the photoshoot. <3

[Image: A tray of take-out coffee with several cardboard mugs.]

 

Jim (@SUMMONBELIAL) 8:00 AM, June 8th

@birdmantweet THANK GOD. I’m DYING for some coffee right now.

 

Christopher Singh (@birdmantweet) 8:01, June 8th

@SUMMONBELIAL Bitch, these are all for me.

 

Omar abd Jabbar (@omarjabbar) 8:09 AM, June 8th

@birdmantweet Thank you for getting the coffee for everyone, Chris.

 

Christopher Singh (@birdmantweet) 8:10 AM, June 8th

@omarjabbar Don’t mention it, darling. <3

 

Jim (@SUMMONBELIAL) 8:15 AM, June 8th

@cain_strauss1 Does not like early mornings. He’s looking positively thunderous.

[Image: Cain standing with his arms crossed. He’s frowning, but not more than usual.]

 

Cain Strauss (@cain_strauss1) 8:17 AM, June 8th

@SUMMONBELIAL I had to drag you out of bed so we wouldn’t be late.

 

Christopher Singh (@birdmantweet) 8:16 AM, June 8th

@cain_strauss1 LOL Sounds like someone’s projecting!

 

Local Coin Hoarder (@toastandtea) 8:17 AM, June 8th

@cain_strauss1 Holy shit, Cain actually tweeted??

 

Christopher Singh (@birdmantweet) 9:01 AM, June 8th

Can you tell who are not morning people?

[Image: Night Fever members sitting at a table. Valo is leaning their face on their arms, face-down on the table and Jim is heavily slouching in his seat. John appears to be hiding a yawn behind his hand. Cain is lifting a cup of coffee to his mouth. Omar is standing with his arms crossed, looking most awake and alert.]

 

Omar abd Jabbar (@omarjabbar) 9:30 AM, June 8th

@birdmantweet It’s not even that early.

 

Jim (@SUMMONBELIAL) 9:34 AM, June 8th

@omarjabbar I had to get up at SEVEN.

 

Omar abd Jabbar (@omarjabbar) 9:36, June 8th

@SUMMONBELIAL I wake up at 6 AM every day.

 

Jim (@SUMMONBELIAL) 9:38 AM, June 8th

@omarjabbar I have never feared a man as much as I fear you now. D:

 

a-roomba! (@roombarider) 9:51 AM, June 8th

@birdmantweet Which one are you?

Christopher Singh (@birdmantweet)  9:58 AM, June 8th

@roombarider I’m always fabulous, darling. ✧⋆☆

 

John Tracer (@legendaryj) 10:00 AM, June 8th

@birdmantweet You almost bit my head off when I asked if I could have a bite of your bagel.

 

Valo ✧⋆☆ (@dazzlinglights) 10:20 AM, June 8th

Serving some LOOKS.

[Image: A mirror selfie of Valo and Christopher, posing in their photoshoot outfits. Valo is dressed in a sleek black dress with purple piping and dark grey leggings, with matching eyeshadow. Christopher is dressed in a form-hugging, dark green shirt that reaches his thighs, black pants with neon green piping and eyeliner sharp enough to slit throats.]

 

Christopher Singh (@birdmantweet) 10:20 AM, June 8th

@dazzlinglights YAAAS QUEEN

 

Local Coin Hoarder (@toastandtea) 10:30 AM, June 8th

@dazzlinglights SLAYYYYYY

 

Minty Mint (@MintyMint) 10:44 AM, June 8th

@dazzlinglights You two look so good!

 

Christopher Singh (@birdmantweet) 12:04 AM, June 8th

Get you a man who can do both.

[Image: A candid photo of John from the set of the photoshoot. He’s wearing a tight, black t-shirt and loose, dark blue camo pants. He’s doing a relaxed pose with his thumbs hooked on his belt loops.]

[Image: The unflattering photo of John eating a donut.]

 

a-roomba! (@roombarider) 12:19 AM, June 8th

@birdmantweet Oh my GOD!!!!

 

(o)__(o) (@razzzygirll) 12:22 AM, June 8th

@birdmantweet His biceps are really poppin from this angle.

 

John Tracer (@legendaryj) 12:31 AM, June 8th

@birdmantweet DELETE THIS

 

Omar abd Jabbar (@omarjabbar) 1:14 PM, June 8th

That was a productive photoshoot. Thank you to @ClockmakersPhotography for having us.

 

Valo ✧⋆☆ (@dazzlinglights) 1:18 PM, June 8th

@omarjabbar I had tons of fun. ^_^

 

Clockmakers Photography Studios (@ClockmakersPhotography) 1:22 PM, June 8th

@omarjabbar Thank you for choosing us!

 

Omar’s manbun ™ (@winkerwonker) 1:48 PM, June 8th

@omarjabbar Do you know  when the photoshoot is coming out? :0

 

Omar abd Jabbar (@omarjabbar) 2:27 PM, June 8th

@winkerwonker When the new album does, I think. It was a shoot for the album, after all. Right, @therealjacobpropriev?

 

Jacob Propriev (@therealjacobpropriev) 2:39 PM, June 8th

@omarjabbar That is right.

 

Omar’s manbun™ (@winkerwonker) 2:30 PM, June 8th

@omarjabbar I will mark my calendar lolol! Thanks!

 

Ordinary Man (@OldDrugs) 10:32 AM, June 16th

What the fuck is the singer wearing?? He looks like a woman lmao

[Image: A photo from the photoshoot, cropped so Valo is in the focus.]

 

Valo ✧⋆☆ (@dazzlinglights) 11:00 AM, June 16th

@OldDrugs They* Also, that was the goal.

 

#1 Night Fever News (@iloveNightFever) 9:02 AM, June 18th

The Night Fever photoshoot from a week ago has been leaked! Check it out!

[Image: A group photo of Night Fever.  They are standing side-by side. Cain is on the left, arms crossed and looking away from the camera. Jim is next to him, hands in his pockets and looking at the camera with a smug smile and a relaxed pose. Valo is in the middle, one hand on their mouth and the other hidden behind their back. Christopher is next to them, leaning on John, who has his thumbs hooked on his belt loops. Omar is on the left, otherwise mirroring Cain’s pose, but he’s looking at the camera.]

[Image: Cain and Jim. Cain still has his arms crossed and he’s facing slightly away from the camera, showing his profile. Jim is leaning on him, his head tilted in a cocky angle, still smiling smugly. Cain is wearing his usual frown and a dark yellow tank top with an urban camo pattern and black army pants. Jim is wearing a dark red shirt and black pants with red piping.]

[Image: John and Christopher. They’re wearing the same outfits from the behind the scenes photos Valo and Christopher posted. Chris has his tongue out and a cheeky smile, while John looks mildly impatient.]

[Image: Omar and Valo. Valo has their head tilted and they are looking somewhere above the camera, their expression slightly dazed and absent. Omar is looking at the camera with his hands in his pockets. Valo is wearing the same outfit as their selfie earlier. Omar is wearing a dark cyan shirt, black pants and his usual keffiyeh.]

 

Valo ✧⋆☆ (@dazzlinglights) 9:10 AM, June 18th

@iloveNightFever You forgot this one.

[Image: Valo and Omar against the same backdrop as the shoot. Judging by the lack of visual filters, it was scrapped from the shoot. The two are hugging and smiling widely. Valo’s face is half buried in Omar’s keffiyeh.]

 

Christopher Singh (@birdmantweet) 9:17 AM, June 18th

@iloveNightFever And this one.

[Image: Christopher hugging John, against the same backdrop. John is rolling his eyes, but one of his arms is still around Chris. Chris’s leg is popped up.]

 

Jim (@SUMMONBELIAL) 9:23 AM, June 18th

@iloveNightFever And this one.

[Image: Jim hugging Cain. Jim is laughing, and Cain looks like he’s either heavily disassociating or slowly counting to ten.]

 

Omar’s manbun ™ (@winkerwonker) 9:40 AM, June 18th

@iloveNightFever @dazzlinglights @birdmantweet @SUMMONBELIAL Petition to have the new album pics be replaced by these.

 

Itsybitsy (@spidersinyoureyes) 9:45 AM, June 18th

@iloveNightFever I’M SCREAMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Local Coin Hoarder (@toastandtea) 11:49 AM, June 18th

Honestly the hug pictures cleared my skin and watered my crops and filled my bank account and saved my soul and healed my mental illness.

 

Minty Mint (@MintyMintt) 12:09 AM, June 18th

Cain being hugged is a Big Mood.

[Image: A close-up on Cain’s disassociating/barely-holding-back-a-murderous-rampage face.]

 

a-roomba! (@roombarider) 3:25 PM, June 18th

They are so pure!!!! ToT

[Images: The hugging pictures, edited to be more pastel, with flower crowns on everyone.]

 

Valo ✧⋆☆ (@dazzlinglights) 11:30 AM, June 20th

Woke up with a sore throat… Vocal training is going to be fun today.

 

Valo ✧⋆☆ (@dazzlinglights) 11:39 AM, June 20th

Apparently Omar saw this tweet because he had a cup of tea for me already by the time I got to the kitchen. #momfriend

 

Omar’s manbun ™ (@winkerwonker) 12:20 AM, June 20th

@dazzlinglights You live together? :O

 

Valo ✧⋆☆ (@dazzlinglights) 12:25 AM, June 20th

@winkerwonker Yep!

 

Christopher Singh (@birdmantweet) 6:54 PM, June 25th

I arrive at the band practice and the first thing I hear is John bellowing “NO I WILL NOT PLAY DUELING BANJOS WITH YOU, YOU WHITE FUCK”. So that’s the mood for today’s sesh.

 

John Tracer (@legendaryj) 7:00 PM, June 20th

@birdmantweet WE DON’T EVEN PLAY BANJOS! WE’RE GUITARISTS!!

 

Jim (@SUMMONBELIAL) 11:09 AM, June 30th

New album is dropping tomorrow!!! Who’s hype???

 

Itsybitsy (@spidersinyoureyes) 11:25 AM, June 30th

@SUMMONBELIAL I AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Omar’s manbun ™ (@winkerwonker) 11:30 AM, June 30th

@SUMMONBELIAL My body is ready!!

 

(o)__(o) (@razzzygirll) 12:08 AM, June 30th

@SUMMONBELIAL HELL YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

 

Valo ✧⋆☆ (@dazzlinglights) 11:50 AM, July 1st

Ten minutes until the album drops and I am shaking!!!!!!!!!!

 

Local Coin Hoarder (@toastandtea) 11:53 AM, July 1st

@dazzlinglights Me too!!!!!!

 

Christopher Singh (@birdmantweet) 12:00 PM, July 1st

OUR NEW ALBUM “WE WADE THROUGH THIS DARKNESS TOGETHER” IS OUT NOW!!

[Link to We Wade Through This Darkness Together on Spotify and iTunes.]

 

Minty Mint (@MintyMintt) 12:01 PM, July 1st

@birdmantweet AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

#1 Night Fever News (@iloveNightFever) 12:01 PM, July 1st

Night Fever’s third album We Wade Through This Darkness Together is out now!

[Link to Night Fever’s website, specifically to the page where people can purchase a digital or a physical copy of the new album.]

 

#1 Night Fever News (@iloveNightFever) 12:01 PM, July 1st

And to promote the album, new music video for the song  [ We Wade Through This Darkness Together ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nbq6Ur103Q) is also out!

[Link to the music video on Youtube.]

 

a-roomba! (@roombarider) 12:03 PM, July 1st

@iloveNightFever AAAAAGG WHICH ONE DO I LISTEN/WATCH FIRST???

 

Omar’s manbun ™ (@winkerwonker) 12:03 PM, July 1st

@iloveNightFever We’re being spoiled today!

 

Itsybitsy (@spidersinyoureyes) 14:19 PM, July 1st

This new album is SO GOOD!!! I can’t stop listening!!

 

Leon (@noisenoise) 18:50 PM, July 4th

I just found out about this band called Night Fever. Their latest album is FIREEEE

 

Minty Mint (@MintyMintt) 01:42 AM, July 5th

These two expressions were like half a second apart. I’m scared.

[Image: a screencap from We Wade Through This Darkness Together music video. Chris, with his eyes closed, looking almost angelic.]

[Image: another screencap of the same video. Chris, but now with a manic smile.]

 

Valo ✧⋆☆ (@dazzlinglights) 11:11 AM, July 6th

I have an announcement.

[Video: Judging by the angle and the shakiness of the view, Valo has their phone in selfie angle, filming themselves.

Valo: Hel- [their voice breaks and they clear their throat and try again]

Valo: Hello everyone. [they speak slowly and enunciate every syllable carefully, their voice sounds like they’re still singing]

Valo: Thank you for buying and listening to our new album. [they smile awkwardly] You fans mean very much to us. Thank you for supporting us.

[Valo smiles again, less awkward now. Video ends]

 

Omar’s manbun ™ (@winkerwonker) 11:15 AM, July 6th

@dazzlinglights ;_______; YOU MEAN VERY MUCH TO US TOO

 

Itsybitsy (@spidersinyoureyes) 11:20 AM, July 6th

@dazzlinglights What’s up with your voice?

 

Minty Mint (@MintyMintt) 11:21 AM, July 6th

@dazzlinglights You are so pure!!! ;A;

 

John Tracer (@legendaryj) 21:29 PM, July 10th

I oversaw Chris unlock his phone and his wallpaper is that fucking picture of me eating a donut.

 

Valo ✧⋆☆ (@dazzlinglights) 21:31 PM, July 10th

@legendaryj AHAHAHAH

 

John Tracer (@legendaryj) 21:34 PM, July 10th

@dazzlinglights You bitch, you took that picture!!!

 

Christopher Singh (@birdmantweet) 21:38 PM, July 10th

@legendaryj What can I say? It is rather fetching.

[Image: screenshot of the homescreen of Christopher’s phone. There are quite a few app icons, such as Twitter, Tumblr and Grindr. Most of them have notifications on double digits. The wallpaper is, indeed, the unflattering photo of John eating a donut.]

 

John Tracer (@legendaryj) 21:40 PM, July 10th

@birdmantweet I swear to fucking god…

 

a-roomba! (@roombarider) 22:00 PM, July 10th

@birdmantweet Holy shit…

 

Local Coin Hoarder (@toastandtea)  17:46 PM, July 12th

So did no one else notice that Chris has Tumblr?

 

Minty Mint (@MintyMintt) 17:50 PM, July 12th

@toastandtea I did!! Who does he follow? Does he follow any fans??

 

Omar’s manbun ™ (@winkerwonker) 21:10 PM, July 15th

Omar with his hair down tho. <3

[Various images of Omar with his hair down.]

 

Cain Strauss (@cain_strauss1) 08:16 AM, July 25th

Jim keeps telling me to post here more. So here’s some arm modifications.

[Images: Cain’s prosthetic arm and its new modifications.]

 

(o)__(o) (@razzzygirll) 08:20 AM, July 25th

@cain_strauss1 Idk what I’m looking at, but it looks cool!

 

Omar’s manbun ™ (@winkerwonker) 18:43 PM, July 28th

I’ve been binge listening to Night Fever and I’ve noticed a few trends in the lyrics.

 

Omar’s manbun ™ (@winkerwonker) 18:43 PM, July 28th

First there’s the poetic, almost cryptic lyrics,  [ sometimes about love ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWTuKd2lTo4) , sometimes about fighting something and wanting to protect something.

 

Omar’s manbun ™ (@winkerwonker) 18:43 PM, July 28th

Then there’s  [ the twisted love songs ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-xE6nONHbV4) . Obsession, possessiveness, stalking, ”if I can’t have you, no one can”, it’s all there. 

 

Omar’s manbun ™ (@winkerwonker) 18:44 PM, July 28th

Then there’s  [ the super dark, almost edgy lyrics ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=majaL5_qFu8) . Kind of like the previous category, but without the love story.

 

Omar’s manbun ™ (@winkerwonker) 18:44 PM, July 28th

Then there’s whatever the hell  [ Traveller ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zho153BXfj8) is.

 

Omar’s manbun ™ (@winkerwonker) 18:45 PM, July 28th

All three of their studio albums have at least one of each. Except Traveller, because there’s only one of Traveller. There’s also a few  [ traditional love songs ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ipqqEFoJPL4) scattered on the albums also, but there’s like  [ two ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3hIzeecyyoo) or  [ three ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jfNOdsvMke4) of them.

 

Local Coin Hoarder (@toastandtea) 18:47 PM, July 28th

@winkerwonker That’s really interesting! 

 

Minty Mint (@MintyMintt) 18:49 PM, July 28th

@winkerwonker I recall reading that usually it’s Omar, Chris or Jim writing the lyrics. I wonder which songs are written by whom…

 

(o)__(o) (@razzzygirll) 18:50 PM, July 28th

@MintyMintt What about that vid Jim posted from one of their practice sessions? He implied that John sometimes writes too.

 

a-roomba! (@roombarider) 18:54 PM, July 28th

@winkerwonker WAIT WAIT WAIT!!! There’s a reference to “Belial” in “ [ Encryption Key ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=robEzlq2mdY) ”! And Jim’s @ is SUMMONBELIAL.

 

Omar’s manbun ™ (@winkerwonker) 18:56 PM, July 28th

@roombarider Oh shit, that’s right! Encryption Key falls into the edgy category. Maybe those are Jim’s songs?

 

Valo ✧⋆☆ (@dazzlinglights) 15:27 PM, August 2nd

Prank cam.

[Video: Valo, holding the camera in a selfie angle again.

Valo: [whispering, but still enunciating each word carefully] Omar fell asleep on the couch.

[Shot of Omar sleeping on the couch. The POV quietly steps closer. Valo’s hand appears from offscreen and tugs a duvet on Omar. The hand then gently pats Omar’s head.]

[A shot of Valo lifting their finger to their lips and smiling. Video ends.]

 

Jim (@SUMMONBELIAL) 15:34 PM, August 2nd

@dazzlinglights That has got to be the tamest prank I’ve seen.

Valo ✧⋆☆ (@dazzlinglights) 15:40 PM, August 2nd

@SUMMONBELIAL On the contrary! He asked me to wake him up if he falls asleep.

 

Jim (@SUMMONBELIAL) 15:41 PM, August 2nd

@dazzlinglights Oh, you are evil.

 

Omar abd Jabbar (@omarjabbar) 16:20 PM, August 2nd

@dazzlinglights :/

 

Christopher Singh (@birdmantweet) 23:59 PM, August 5th

No one has still found the hidden track on We Wade Through This Darkness Together, huh.

 

Minty Mint (@MintyMintt) 00:02 AM, August 6th

@birdmantweet The WHAT??????

 

a-roomba! (@roombarider) 00:10 AM, August 6th

HOLD EVERYTHING!!!!!! THERE’S A HIDDEN TRACK?????

 

#1 Night Fever News (@iloveNightFever) 08:11 AM, August 6th

Christopher hinted at a hidden track on We Wade Through This Darkness Together! The game is afoot!

 

Omar’s manbun ™ (@winkerwonker) 10:06 AM, August 6th

WHAT DID I MISS LAST NIGHT????

 

(o)__(o) (@razzzygirll) 10:36 AM, August 6th

I’ve been scrubbing the new album back and forth ALL NIGHT and I couldn’t find anything. The hidden track is hidden REALLY WELL.

 

Christopher Singh (@birdmantweet) 10:48 AM, August 6th

@razzzygirll Oh, darling, I’m so sorry! Here’s a hint to make up for the wasted time: q✘✄✓

 

(o)__(o) (@razzzygirll) 10:50 AM, August 6th

@birdmantweet ……..What the fuck……….

 

John Tracer (@legendaryj) 15:09 PM, August 6th

Why are my mentions filled with people screaming about a hidden track?

 

Valo ✧⋆☆ (@dazzlinglights) 15:11 PM, August 6th

@legendaryj Mine too! What’s going on?!

 

Christopher Singh (@birdmantweet) 15:15 PM, August 6th

@legendaryj Did I forget to mention? Jim and I hid a track on the album.

 

John Tracer (@legendaryj) 15:17 PM, August 6th

@birdmantweet YOU DID WHAT????

 

Local Coin Hoarder (@toastandtea) 15:20 PM, August 6th

@birdmantweet YOU DIDN’T TELL THE REST OF THE BAND?!

 

Jim (@SUMMONBELIAL) 16:17 PM, August 6th

Oh right, the hidden track. I had forgotten about that.

 

Itsybitsy (@spidersinyoureyes) 16:20 PM, August 6th

@SUMMONBELIAL You’re just teasing us now!!!!

 

(o)__(o) (@razzzygirll) 18:47 PM, August 7th

Okay so the hint Chris gave me. I think we have to piece the hidden track together from the existing tracks from the album instead of looking for it in the end/start of the album/between the songs. But what songs are the correct ones?

 

Itsybitsy (@spidersinyoureyes) 18:50 PM, August 7th

@razzzygirl I thought that  [ Graveyard Echo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDYaSqql4vI) is bizarrely out of place and almost unfinished. Maybe that’s one of the songs to use?

 

(o)__(o) (@razzzygirll) 18:51 PM, August 7th

@spidersinyoureyes Ooh, that’s true! It’s weirdly bare, with only drums and vocals.

 

Minty Mint (@MintyMintt) 19:00 PM, August 7th

@razzzygirll Maybe that’s supposed to go with something with no drums? :O

 

Omar’s manbun ™ (@winkerwonker) 19:05 PM, August 7th

@MintyMintt THE HUNT IS ON

 

a-roomba! (@roombarider) 20:48 PM, August 7th

Everyone must be furiously relistening to the album to find bits to fit on the hidden track lmaooo

 

Omar’s manbun ™ (@winkerwonker) 20:40 PM, August 7th

@roombarider It’s like a scavenger hunt and I’m LIVING for it!

 

Jim (@SUMMONBELIAL) 13:36 PM, August 8th

How does this sound? If the fans find the hidden track before our concert in Neo Detroit, we’ll play it live.

 

Local Coin Hoarder (@toastandtea) 13:39 PM, August 8th

@SUMMONBELIAL The stakes are up!

 

John Tracer (@legendaryj) 13:40 PM, August 8th

@SUMMONBELIAL Do we, as in THE REST OF THE BAND, get to HEAR the hidden track first? Maybe practise it a little??

 

Jim (@SUMMONBELIAL) 13:43 PM, August 8th

@legendaryj I will think about it.

 

Valo ✧⋆☆ (@dazzlinglights) 11:30 AM, August 10th

RIP MANBUN

[Video: Omar in the living room. His hair is now drastically shorter, cut to a neat undercut.]

Valo: [offscreen] What did you do?!

[Omar blinks, confused]

Omar: What?

Valo: Your hair!

Omar: I had a haircut.

[Valo’s hand appears from offscreen and touches Omar’s hair.]

Valo: Put it back.

Omar: Wha- Habibi, you know I can’t-

Valo: Put it back!

[Omar chuckles. Video ends.]

 

Omar’s manbun ™ (@winkerwonker) 11:35 AM, August 10th

@dazzlinglights HE DID WHAT

 

a-roomba! (@roombarider) 11:40 AM, August 10th

@dazzlinglights The new ‘do looks great!

 

Omar abd Jabbar (@omarjabbar) 11:48 AM, August 10th

I guess Valo likes the haircut, after all.

[Video: Omar in a selfie angle. Valo is plastered on his back, rubbing their face on the shaved part of Omar’s head and humming to themselves.]

 

Local Coin Hoarder (@toastandtea) 11:40 AM, August 10th

@omarjabbar Omg, that’s adorable.

 

(o)__(o) (@razzzygirll) 17:12 PM, August 12th

I think I got one part of the hidden song. There’s still a piece missing, though…

[Video: Graveyard Echo playing, with a bit of another song playing on top of it. It fits near perfectly, but the clip ends when there’s still a minute and a half of Graveyard Echo playing.]

 

Itsybitsy (@spidersinyoureyes) 17:17 PM, August 12th

@razzzygirll That still sounds unfinished.

 

(o)__(o) (@razzzygirll) 17:20 PM, August 12th

@spidersinyoureyes Yeah, I can’t find the missing piece…

 

a-roomba! (@roombarider) 21:18 PM, August 13th

Is personal space just… not a thing with Night Fever?

[Image: The photo from Christopher’s Instagram where Cain and Jim are sleeping in the tour bus, draped over each other.]

[Image: A photo from Valo’s Instagram. Christopher with John’s guitar. John is pressed against his back, appearing to be teaching him to play it.]

[Image: A photo from Christopher’s Instagram. Valo and Omar on a hotel bed, fast asleep and cuddled against each other from chest to thigh.]

[Image: A photo from Christopher’s Instagram. Omar with a tablet computer. He is showing something to John who is almost sitting on Omar’s lap.]

[Image: A photo from a concert. Valo appears to be grinding against Jim.]

 

RIP Omar’s manbun ™ (@winkerwonker) 23:48 PM, August 14th

OH MY GOD I THINK I GOT IT? THE LAST PIECE OF THE HIDDEN SONG? @razzzygirll

 

(o)__(o) (@razzzygirll) 23:50 PM, August 14th

@winkerwonker TELL ME??????

 

RIP Omar’s manbun ™ (@winkerwonker) 23:50 PM, August 14th

@razzzygirll Okay this is going to sound insane, but. I think it’s  [ Thumbdrive ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mCnJ2_xN2jU) . From the first album.

 

(o)__(o) (@razzzygirll) 23:51 PM, August 14th

@winkerwonker ….uuuh… It’s… it certainly is exactly the length of the empty time… I’ll try it.

 

(o)__(o) (@razzzygirll) 23:57 PM, August 14th

@winkerwonker OH MY GOD

 

Minty Mint (@MintyMintt) 00:01 AM, August 15th

@razzzygirll Did it fit?

 

(o)__(o) (@razzzygirll) 00:05 AM, August 15th

DID WE GET IT? IS THIS RIGHT? @SUMMONBELIAL @birdmantweet ????

[Video:  [ Graveyard Echo playing ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFjEp79zaNw) , with a bit of another song playing on top of it. The timing is now defined to perfection, and Thumbdrive has been added to the latter half. The result is a surprisingly different song.]

 

Christopher Singh (@birdmantweet) 00:10 AM, August 15th

@razzzygirll You got it! Congratulations!

 

Jim (@SUMMONBELIAL) 00:13 AM, August 15th

@razzzygirll Gentlemen (and Valo)! @cain_strauss1 @dazzlinglights @legendaryj @omarjabbar This is what we’ll be playing!

 

Omar abd Jabbar (@omarjabbar) 06:44 AM, August 15th

@SUMMONBELIAL Shouldn’t be too hard to play since we already know the parts of the song. We still should meet up for last-second practise.

 

Jim (@SUMMONBELIAL) 11:46 AM, August 15th

@omarjabbar UUuuUUUUUuuUUUUUGGHHHH, FIIIIIIIIIIINE

 

John Tracer (@legendaryj) 09:18 AM, August 15th

@SUMMONBELIAL Awesome.

 

Cain Strauss (@cain_strauss1) 20:38 PM, August 16th

I arrive at the “last second practise” and I’m told we’re practising a song I’ve never heard of. What the fuck.

 

Jim (@SUMMONBELIAL) 20:40 PM, August 16th

@cain_strauss1 You need to start reading the groupchat.

 

Local Coin Hoarder (@toastandtea) 20:45 PM, August 16th

THEY HAVE A GROUPCHAT

 

a-roomba! (@roombarider) 20:47 PM, August 16th

@toastandtea I would kill to see who posts the most memes out of them.

 

Local Coin Hoarder (@toastandtea) 20:50 PM, August 16th

@roombarider I would kill to see ANYTHING from it ahaha

 

#1 Night Fever News (@iloveNightFever) 23:00 PM, August 29th

Who’s ready for the concert tomorrow???? I know I am! 

 

RIP Omar’s manbun ™ (@winkerwonker) 23:01 PM, August 29th

@iloveNightFever I AM READY! I CAN’T WAIT!!

 

a-roomba! (@roombarider) 23:05 PM, August 29th

I’m SO EXCITED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

#1 Night Fever News (@iloveNightFever) 23:00 PM, August 29th

Also, congratulations to @razzzygirll for finding the hidden song on We Wade Through This Darkness Together! We shall see if Night Fever plays it tomorrow.

 

Minty Mint (@MintyMintt) 20:03 PM, August 30th

The line is INSANE!! D:

[Image: A group of people standing in line. In the distance, the concert venue can be seen.]

 

John Tracer (@legendaryj) 20:05 PM, August 30th

Green Room moods.

[Image: the members of Night Fever sitting on couches. Jim is slouched so much that he’s almost sliding to the floor. Chris is sipping from a takeout coffee mug. Cain is fiddling with his prosthetic arm. Omar is sitting with his back straight and eyes closed. Valo also has their eyes closed, their mouth open, possibly doing vocal exercises.]

 

Jim (@SUMMONBELIAL) 20:45 PM, August 30th

15 minutes until concert! Are you ready???

 

Itsybitsy (@spidersinyoureyes) 20:45 PM, August 30th

@SUMMONBELIAL YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Christopher Singh (@birdmantweet) 20:46 PM, August 30th

@SUMMONBELIAL Hang on, I have to tie my shoelaces.

 

Local Coin Hoarder (@toastandtea) 20:47 PM, August 30th

@birdmantweet CHRIS PLEASE

 

#1 Night Fever News (@iloveNightFever) 20:58 PM, August 30th

LET’S GO LET’S GO LET’S GO LET’S GO!!!!

[Image: The stage. The members of Night Fever are settled to their positions, instruments ready, but not playing yet.]

 

a-roomba! (@roombarider) 20:59 PM, August 30th

STARTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGG!!!

 

Local Coin Hoarder (@toastandtea) 21:30 PM, August 30th

LMAO WHAT VALO HONEST TO GOD JUST PULLED THEIR PHONE OUT WHILE ON STAGE WTFFFFFFFFFF

[Image: Valo standing on the stage, on their phone. Cain is standing behind them, playing bass and giving them a incredulous look.]

 

Valo ✧⋆☆ (@dazzlinglights) 21:30 PM, August 30th

This is going to sound SO first world problem, but… I hate it when we play  [ instrumental songs ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tH7GHuhcmWQ) live. :/ I never know what to do with myself while the rest of the band plays. :/ :/

 

(o)__(o) (@razzzygirll) 22:03 PM, August 30th

THEY’RE PLAYING IT!!!!

[Video: Shaky shot of Night Fever playing the hidden track.]

 

Christopher Singh (@birdmantweet) 22:20 PM, August 30th

WOOOOO! That was AWESOME! Now where’s the afterparty????

 

Omar abd Jabbar (@omarjabbar) 22:23 PM, August 30th

The audience truly is what makes a great concert. Thank you very much, Detroit.

RIP Omar’s manbun ™ (@winkerwonker) 22:24 PM, August 30th

@omarjabbar Thank YOU!

 

Itsybitsy (@spidersinyoureyes) 22:30 PM, August 30th

AFTERPARTYYYYYYYYY!!!!

 

Jim (@SUMMONBELIAL) 22:40 PM, August 30th

We’re at some nearby bar! Come find us and we’ll party in this darkness together!!

[Image: A cramped selfie of Jim with Night Fever. Everyone, even Cain, is smiling in various degrees.]

**Author's Note:**

> The hidden song shenanigans were inspired by how Tool hid a song on their album 10 000 Days. More info about that on the youtube vid I linked. So like, the hidden song on the Night Fever album isn't supposed to sound like the song I linked, it just explains how it was hidden. Does that make sense?
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
